Where We Belong
by intiMACYx33
Summary: Juice and his girl, Sofia Avery disagree on the actions that need to be taken after the death of Luann. Juice/OC. One shot, may expand.


**I haven't wrote fan fiction since I was in high school and obsessed with the Twilight Series. This is just a one shot I made with Juice and my OC Sofia. I did this more for myself, it felt good to write again! I just thought I'd share it because this site seriously lacks Juice stories. Maybe if people like it, I will do some more :) Thanks for reading!**

Sofia opened the door slowly to her dark one bedroom apartment. She knew he wasn't home, the missing motorcycle in the park lot already told her that, but she still sighed in disappointment when she realized she was alone. It had been a long day, 12 hour shift, at St. Thomas, running around doing all the doctor's work while she was "just his medical assistant" and he was the healer. She smiled slightly remembering how 16 year old Sofia dreamed of being a doctor, neonatal like Jax's, whatever she was, Dr. Knowles. Her dreams had changed so much in the last six years. _She _had changed so much.

She walked over to the fridge, stopping to glance at the pictures that cluttered and filled the fridge. Her eyes lingered on a picture of her and Donna, the only old lady she really considered to be her friend. Her face still left an aching empty feeling in her chest, she was sure it always would. The rest were mostly of him and her, a few from when they were just two teens from New York who were so in love with each other they didn't even know what to do with themselves. This was before he was a Son, before Charming changed both of them forever. She didn't know if she missed that, but she did know it was gone.

_She met him when she was seventeen, they lived in the same shitty apartment building in Queens. He'd been outside smoking while she slammed and cursed at her Caviler for not starting, yet again._

"_Need a ride?"_

_She looked up at the attractive, extremely attractive, Puerto Rican man standing in front of her._ _He didn't look much older than her, but the amount of ink he was starting on his arms made him seem older. She suddenly felt self-conscious in this dumb 50's waitress uniform._

"_I just have to go to work, it's only a few blocks away. I'll walk."_

_He looked at her skeptically, which instantly made him look years younger._

"_Come on, just let me give you a ride. I'm Juice." He introduced and now it was her turn to be the skeptically one._

"_Sofia."_

She was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear the door swing open. She jumped, but smiled at Juice as he walked through the door, throwing his cut up next to her hot pink scrub top. She always smirked at the image.

"I know I've told you to keep that door locked." He tried to be angry with her, but it wasn't easy since he hadn't seen her since last night.

"I just got home, I was gonna get to it," she replied. She sometimes forgot what her boyfriend's "day job" was and the enemies and rivals that came along with it. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was strapped, he always was, and she silently wondered when this had become normal to her. Her green eyes met with his dark orbs and they were dark, distracted, and cold.

"What happened?" she asked and he ran his hand through his Mohawk, over the tribal tattoos that Sofia had paid for his 21st birthday.

"You better sit down, Sof." How the hell was he going to tell her this? He had told that shit like this didn't in Charming. He promised her something like this would never happen, something like someone blowing a clip into the back of Donna's head or Luann Delany being found beaten to death on the side of the road. That was two old ladies dead within the year, he didn't know how they were letting this happen, but he knew one thing, his old lady wasn't going to be next to slip through the cracks of SAMCRO.

"Luanna's dead," he paused as Sofia's eyes widen, "and you're going home."

They never talked about New York, they had nothing there. Sofia's only family was her mother who disowned her when she told her she was going to follow me to California. They'd been here for almost four years and never looked back.

Sofia was silent for a minute, which felt like eternity.

"She's dead?" she questioned, trying out the harsh reality out loud, "I thought.. I thought you were taking care of him." She wasn't privy to much club business, Juice kept her mostly in the dark about almost everything. He had been told that it would never work with your old lady if you didn't tell them everything, but he disagreed. The less she knew, the better he felt about bringing her into all this. She did know that the shit with Luann and Georgie was supposed to be handled.

Sofia liked Luann, she had always treated her well. Sofia was barely 19 when she came to Charming, a baby to the world still, and Luann helped her adjust to Charming life. She was more relatable than Gemma, the Queen of SAMCRO. Luann was a harsh dose of what club life could be for the old ladies, Luann had loved and lost her husband Otto to a life sentence. Now she was gone, just like Donna.

"We fucked up." What if they had fucked up something that involved Sofia? Sure, he made her start carrying a gun when he patched up, but she was still tiny as hell and vulnerable. The thought of something like this, club business, affecting his girl, made him feel sick.

"What do you mean I am going home?" she paused, "I am home." She said this slowly, daring him to argue that with her.

"I want you to go back to New York for awhile, let this shit pass over. I'll fly you out." He was stupid to think this was going to go over easily with her. In the five years he'd spent with Sofia, they'd never been separated. Sure, he had done some time before, petty shit, mostly assault charges provoked by assholes that didn't understand what was _his. _By the look on her face, she wasn't planning on breaking that streak now.

"That's not my home," Tears leaked out of her eyes, a combination losing yet another member of the SAMCRO family and the fact that her man was trying to send her across the country to a place he _promised _she would never have to set foot in again.

"You need to go." He told her roughly. He didn't usually talk to her like this, but if this is what got her the hell out of here for a while, he'd do it all night.

She glared at him before jumping off the couch, "Juan Ortiz," she started and he knew he had pissed her off now, "I am not going anywhere without you, so don't bring it up again!"

"SOFIA, YOU'RE GOING," he roared at her, "Do what you're told, for once."

Neither of them could remember the last time they fought like this. She knew a relationship with a Son was supposed to be this way, she'd seen it with Clay and Gemma and worse with Jax and Wendy. Sofia was Juice's girl before he was a Son and although she proudly took on the title of his Old Lady at 22, she liked the difference that they had in their relationship.

"I do what I am told," she argued and he had to smirk at that, even in the heat of this argument, because since the day he had met Sofia, she never did what she was told, "When you are not being idiotic and trying to send me across the country."

She looked at him, her emerald eyes showing just how disappointed and hurt she was. Despite what everyone thought when she left New York and never looked back, she wasn't one to run from her problems. Her loyalty was one of her best qualities, not only as a person but as an old lady. She walked into their bedroom, slamming the thin door behind her.

He ran his hand over his strip of hair. Sometimes, times like now, he just didn't know to fucking handle this girl. He walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer and taking a large sip. He leaned against their bedroom door for a minute before opening the door. She had changed out her pink scrub pants and black v-neck and into one of his white SAMCRO t-shirts. It fit like a dress and she wore a tiny pair of black shorts underneath that didn't leave very much to the imagination. Her long dark waves fell past her chest and she looked up at him with her sea green eyes, red from the combination of crying and being up since 5 A.M. It was times like this he remembered just how beautiful his girl really was.

"I'm not going to get that call, Sofia. That you're dead or someone hurt you. I didn't bring you here to get killed."

"What did you bring me here for?" she paused, "To send me away when things got rough? That's not who we are."

He sat on the bed and she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned into him, kissing him softly while he placed his rough hands on her thighs.

"I'm always going to be safe with you, babe." She told him confidently. She would have never moved across the country with a man she didn't think would protect her. The confidence she put in him scared him. Sure, he'd take a bullet for her any day, he wouldn't think twice about it, but he wasn't always going to be there. He didn't think she realized how different this was from New York, what these people were capable of.

He pushed her back so he was laying on top of her. Her tiny fingers grasped his white t-shirt pulling him down to her. He pressed his lips down onto hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off of her in a blur of white. His eyes traveled down to the dip of her cleavage underneath her black lace bra and then to her tattoo. While he was covered in ink, Sofia only tattoo was a red lipstick imprint of his lips on her hip. He didn't care what anyone said sweet butts, crow eaters, and CaraCara girls had _nothing_ on this girl.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear kissing her neck as she fumbled with his belt buckle.

"I know," she said and he laughed which made him always look years younger, "I love you more."


End file.
